Aun la amo
by piscis34
Summary: después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos me doy cuenta que nunca le dije lo que realmente sentía por ella, ahora que tenemos que tomar rumbos diferentes tengo que dejarla ir, ¿me atreveré a confesarle mis sentimientos?


**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **esta es una historia diferente, disfruten la, nos leemos abajo**

 **Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

 **Tiempo estimado de llegada (ETA)**

Caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, los nervios lo consumían, había tanto que quería decirle, pero como empezar, no habían tenido comunicación con ella desde hace un poco más de una año y ahora estaba a unos cuantos minutos de estar frente a ella.

Se mantenía informado por medio de sus amigos, debido a que la novia de su mejor amigo le daba un resumen semanal detallado de cómo se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, la última que estuvo frente a ella había sido un desastre al tratar de declarar sus propios sentimientos.

Miro una vez más por el gran ventanal para ver si el avión estaba arribando, en su mente saltaron tantos recuerdos pero el que persistía en su memoria había sido aquel intento de confesión.

* * *

Un año y medio atrás…

Le había mandado un mensaje citándola en el parque junto a la fuente, era el último día antes de que ella se fuera a la universidad, ya era hora de decirle cuanto la amaba.

* * *

Había salido con ella desde que regresaron de San Lorenzo, pero jamás formalizaron la relación como lo habían hecho sus amigos, ellos tomaron las cosas con calma y simplemente se veían ocasionalmente y pasaban el rato, pero después él se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que dio por sentada la relación.

Pero ella realmente quería escuchar de sus labios esa pregunta, no tardó en darse cuenta que el jamás daría ese paso así que decidió dejar las cosas así, era mejor tenerlo de esa forma que definitivamente no tenerlo en su vida, pero fue hasta que conoció a Scott el capitán de su club, que pudo ver la diferencia entre ambos chicos.

Scott la cortejo ese último año, mandándole flores con mensajes que demostraban su genuino interés por ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir con él al baile cuando el chico pelinegro fue el primero y el único que le pregunto si quería ser su acompañante, acepto con la esperanza de que él muchacho que amaba desde hacia tanto tiempo pudiese reaccionar.

Cuando llego la noche del baile, él llego con toda la confianza del mundo esperando a que ella arribara y bailara con él toda la noche, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando la vio bailar con otro chico, y ahí entendió que el jamás le había preguntado si ella iría con él al baile, solo lo dio por echo.

Los celos lo consumían cada vez que ella recargaba su hombro en él, le dolía el estómago pensar que en ese momento había otro chico en la vida de ella, odiaba al maldito snob que había puesto los ojos en su amada, pero la realidad lo golpeo en ese momento, había notado que las últimas semanas ella alejo de el, simplemente pensó que tenia tantas cosas que hacer en la escuela que no quiso agobiarla con su presencia pero si se había percatado de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Scott pero jamás se imaginó que ella estaría interesada en él, fue la peor noche que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, cuando la vio acercarse su corazón se detuvo y vio que ella era aun mas hermosa, su belleza era sencilla no necesitaba grandes plastas de maquillaje, en una palabra era perfecta.

Ella lo saludo con sumo entusiasmo, ambos se sentaron cerca de una banca, ella le pido que fuera breve ya que tenía otros planes y no podía demorar mucho, aun le faltaba terminar de empacar sus libros.

Una punzada de dolor en el corazón lo distrajo, de verdad ella se iría y no le importaba mirar hacia atrás, ella era cruel, como se atrevía dejarlo a él, ¿era tan egoísta por pensar que ella permanecería a su lado por tanto tiempo?, que ciego había sido.

"veras yo… quiero decirte tantas cosas"

Trago saliva no sabía por dónde empezar, la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en la garganta, suspiro… sabía que no podía retenerla, tenía que dejarla ir.

"solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que llegaras muy lejos y te deseo suerte en la universidad" agacho la mirada, tomo una de sus manos y coloco un beso en el dorso de la piel blanca de la chica y sin más se levantó para empezar a caminar, el dolor lo empezaba a asfixiar.

Sintió la mano de ella en su muñeca, ella también se había puesto de pie, se acercó al muchacho, lo abrazo y le dio las gracias por sus palabras, beso su mejilla y echo a correr sin mirar atrás, a ella también le dolía dejarlo.

* * *

De pronto su celular lo trajo al presente, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, reconoció el número y con una media sonrisa contesto

"hola" soltó con humor

"¿hey viejo ya estas con ella?" la voz de su amigo lo estaba interrogando

"no aun no, creo que su vuelo se atrasó ¿y si no llega?" soltó con nerviosismo el chico.

"relájate, según el itinerario de la aerolínea el tiempo estimado de llegada es de dos horas y faltan 10 minutos para que se cumplan" a veces olvidaba que su amigo era desasido positivo en algunas ocasiones.

"bien eso es comprensible, pero y ¿si ella no quiere verme que háre?, simplemente no puedo pensar en que…" de pronto escucho que el teléfono de su amigo emitía algunos ruidos extraños como si alguien se lo arrebatara.

"más te vale quitarte ese miedo de una vez por todas pelos de spaghetti, no te mande ahí solo para que te quedes en blanco y no hagas nada, si cambie mi lugar, era para que dé una vez por todas puedas decirle a Phoebe todo lo que sientes…

"pero Helga, ¿que tal si ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿y si ya tiene a otra persona?" el chico moreno sonaba bastante decepcionado.

"mira Gerald" soltó con fastidio Helga.

"si te he mantenido todo este tiempo al tanto de mi amiga es porque ella sigue tan enamorada de ti que ha rechazado a otros por espera a que tú te confesaras, y créeme que Scott era un buen partido."

"Helga!" la voz de Arnold la regañaba sabía que ese no era el tipo de ánimos que necesitaba su amigo en ese momento

"criminal" hizo una pausa para controlar el timbre de su voz "Gerald solo dile que ella es la chica de tus sueños, que al igual que ella estas tan enamorado que no quieres dejarla ir otra vez," las palabras dichas por la rubia sonaba tan tierna que Gerald dudo por un momento del tono amable de la chica rubia.

"y si se te dificultan las cosas, puedo sacarte esa confesión frente a ella con ayuda de la poderosa Betsy y sus cinco vengadores, cuando los vea aquí en el departamento", el tono usaba Helga cuando algo le molestaba seguía siendo intimidante a pesar de los años que paso junto a Arnold, ella aun podía ser ruda cuando se lo proponía.

"bien lo haré, esta vez no abra nada que me detenga" Gerald sonaba bastante decidido .

"suerte amigo y los veremos pronto" se despido Arnold.

"bien, solo asegúrate de hacerlo bien esta vez, si no pateare tu trasero Johansen" soltó Helga entre risas

"lo tengo Pataki y no te preocupes que pronto estaremos en celebrando los 4"

"suerte y dale un beso de mi parte cuando la veas"

el silencio invadió una vez más el teléfono del Gerald solo esperaba que las cosas entre él y Phoebe pudiesen cambiar ahora que él había decidido ser franco con ella, de pronto los parlantes de la sala indicaron que el vuelo de Boston estaba arribando por la puerta número 6.

Era la hora de enfrentarla de decirle que su corazón le pertenecía y que…

"¿Gerald?" la pequeña chica asiática lo miraba con curiosidad, el chico moreno, no se había percatado de ella cuando salió del pasillo hacia la sala de espera .

"hola Phoebe" diablos esa mujer realmente lo ponía nervioso y ahora su mente estaba en blanco.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **espero les haya gustado, algo muy diferente enfocado en Gerald y Phoebe la otra pareja mas adorable de Hey Arnold!, pronto estaré subiendo la conclusión de esta historia que nació de una pequeña tarea, no se preocupen habrá mas historias de este tipo. y si tiene alguna duda háganmelo saber, me encanta responderles y darles mas detalles.**

 **sigo actualizando mi historia principal, pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo ;)**

 **sin mas por el momento, agradeciendoles de corazón sus reviews y su apoyo.**

 **Con cariño Piscis34!**


End file.
